


Hot for Teacher

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rimming, TA!Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor!jeff, studen!colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: Colin needs Dr. Morgan's class to graduate, but he's failing. He asks Dr. Morgan for help one day after class, and help comes in the form of Dr. Morgan's fuckable TA, Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The art is made by [Emma the Slayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/) who has been a joy to work with.

“How did you get stuck in this class?”

Colin sighs and curses under his breath. It’s a fair question considering he’s failing _Intro to Forensic Science_. If he doesn’t pass this required science course, he doesn’t get to walk in May. He chose it because he thought it would be easy. He’s seen enough procedural dramas to at least get a gist of how it works. 

Procedural dramas don’t know what they’re talking about.

He should have chosen _Chemistry of Food and Cooking_ instead. Hell, _Molecular Cell Biology_ would have been a cakewalk compared to this shit. He’s certain of it. 

But neither of those classes was taught by the university’s hottest professor, Dr. Morgan.

So now, Colin stands in front of Dr. Morgan’s desk, trying to come up with an answer that won’t make him sound either stupid or like a lovesick teenager. Or both. Because if he’s being honest with himself - and he usually is - Colin’s got a crush on his teacher.

Tall and lean with a beard that’s gone mostly white while the hair on his head is still mostly black with just a touch of grey at the temples. Chocolate brown eyes that crinkle at the edges when he laughs, occasionally hidden by readers. A deep, booming voice that has Colin’s dick standing at half-mast the entire hour and a half lecture. Long fingers that grip a cup of coffee every lab like it’s a lifeline. Colin wonders how they’d feel buried in his ass….

“Son?”

Colin shakes his thoughts away and can’t help blushing. “Sorry.”

Dr. Morgan chuckles. “It’s okay, kid -” Colin bristles. He’s twenty-two. Hardly a kid. “You drifted off there for a sec.” Dr. Morgan sighs. “Look. I get it. You’re not the first student to come through here thinking this class was gonna be easy.”

“I didn’t -” Dr. Morgan cocks an eyebrow at him. “Okay. Yeah. I did. But I really need to pass this class. I put off my science requirement too long, and if I don’t pass, I can’t graduate.” He’s trying not to sound like a whiny teenager, but he’s fairly certain he failed.

Dr. Morgan leans forward, placing his elbows on the desk. “Jensen!” he calls. “I need you.”

And doesn’t _that_ just sound heavenly to Colin’s ears. He tamps down his soon to be wandering thoughts and watches as the class’s TA, Jensen, slowly extricates himself from his desk at the back of the room. 

“What’s up, Jeff?”

“Colin,” Jeff says, “you know my TA, right?” Colin nods. “Jen, I need you to tutor Colin a bit. His grade isn’t great -”

“Understatement,” Colin mutters.

“And he needs to pass this class to graduate. Got a little time for him until the next test comes round, see if you can help him get it up?” He pauses and smiles. “His grade, I mean.”

 _Did he just -_ Colin can’t even finish the thought. Did Dr. Morgan just make a sex joke? That isn’t possible. Because if he did, Colin may just have to drop the class and never graduate. 

“Sure thing,” Jensen says, sounding confident that he can teach Colin anything. “You got another class coming up? We could start now.” He smiles widely, his glasses inching up his nose a bit.

And Colin knows he’s fucked, because as hot as Dr. Morgan is, Jensen Ackles is the hottest fucking twink Colin’s ever seen. Perfect hair, beautiful green eyes, the poutiest lips ever.

“Um...yeah. This was my last class today.” He resolutely looks at the floor.

Dr. Morgan claps his hands as he stands. “Perfect. You two can use the room. I’m gonna get another one of these,” he shakes the coffee cup before tossing it into the trash. “I’ll give you boys a bit and swing by to see how you’re making out.” He winks at them as saunters out of the room.

Colin startles when Jensen touches his arm and says, “Come on back here. We can spread you out on my desk.”

Jensen turns toward the back of the room and Colin realizes his mouth and brain have suddenly disconnected as he stands there, mouth gaping like a fish, his brain trying to start three different thoughts at the same time.

_Get it up? Making out? Spread me out?_

He shakes his head and follows Jensen, trying not to stare as his ass. He doesn’t need to be popping a boner during a study session with the fucking TA.

_Dead puppies...autopsy….beheading….Grandma…._

He tries a number of tactics to distract him from traitorous thoughts of Jensen kissing him, of Dr. Morgan rubbing his crotch up against him, of -

“Colin?”

 _Shit. Jensen asked something._ He tries not to blush too hard. “Sorry. What was that?” 

Jensen smiles as he slides into the seat behind the desk. “I asked if there was any particular unit you think you’re having trouble with. If there’s one that’s harder than the others, we could start there.”

Colin thinks for a second and finally says, “Can we start with the serology unit? Antigens, antibodies, antiserum, agglutination? They all just sort of morph together for me after a while.”

“At least you remember the terms.” Jensen chuckles. “That’s more than some students.”

That gives Colin a little hope. He thought for sure he was the only one in the class struggling. “Really?” he asks as he sits across the desk from Jensen.

“Really.” He smiles warmly and Colin feels a little flutter inside. “So. Do you want to start with blood or semen?”

If Colin had been drinking at that moment, he would have done an actual spit take. He swears Jensen’s voice dropped a little when he said _semen._ He realizes how fucked he is as he blushes to the roots and looks down once again, not able to look Jensen in the eye. 

Jensen obviously notices his discomfort as he lays a hand on Colin’s arm. “Ya gotta be able to say the word, man.”

“I know,” Colin says, nodding. “I just -”

“You’re not a forensics or pre-med major, I know. You don’t have to say it all day, everyday. But I promise that by the end of the semester, it’ll just roll off your tongue. Semen. Seeeemen. See? Not so hard.”

Colin has to suppress a giggle like he’s a twelve year old who thinks the word is hysterical every time he hears it. Because it is.

“Would you prefer it if I called it jizz?”

“Wha -? No, it’s just….” The fact that he got actual words out of his mouth surprises him because Jensen saying _jizz_ is fucking hot.

Jensen stands and Colin looks up to follow his path. He sidles around to the front of the desk and squats down in front of Colin, laying his hands on Colin’s thighs. He can do nothing but stare at Jensen as he grips the seat with his hands to ground him and wonder if he’s in some kind of _Candid Camera-_ esque porn setup because it’s taking every bit of his willpower to not surge forward and kiss Jensen’s plush lips. 

He rocks forward so his knees are on the ground and is right up in Colin’s personal space, Jensen’s torso almost touching his crotch. He stretches slowly up until he’s nearly cheek to cheek with Colin and delicately inhales, taking in Colin’s scent.

“Would it be better if I called it come?” Jensen’s lips are _right there_ at the shell of Colin’s ear. “What about spunk?” he purrs. “Cocksnot? Or is that too vulgar for you?” He pauses to let Colin answer, his lips ghosting over Colin’s ear. When he doesn’t answer, Jensen continues. “I know. Spend. It’s not too vulgar, not too clinical. Spend.” He draws out the word a little and Colin shudders. 

Colin realizes that he has to say something. He has to _do_ something. What the hell is going on with Jensen? Why was he doing this? Just to humiliate Colin? He’s certain that it’s a joke. A tease that he needs to stop before he reaches out and touches Jensen, because as soon as he does that, Jensen would stand up and laugh at him, vowing to tell everyone that Colin is a fairy. 

“You need to stop,” Colin says, his voice shaking.

“Oh, yeah?” Jensen’s voice is like butter.

“Y-yeah.”

Jensen nuzzles Colin’s neck and pulls back to look him in the eye. His eyes sparkle with delight as they flick down to catch a glimpse of Colin’s lips. “Make me.”

And that’s all it takes for Colin to lose himself completely. This time he does surge forward and kisses Jensen with all he’s got. If Jensen is going to be an asshole about it, Colin’s gonna push him right back and prove that Jensen is a dick.

But to Colin’s surprise, Jensen kisses him back, his hands inching up Colin’s thighs. Colin lets go of the seat and grasps Jensen’s biceps as their mouths open and the kiss deepens, all hesitation lost. A quiet groan escapes him and he scoots closer to the edge of the chair so their chests can touch.

The kiss is harsh, rough and it’s not enough. Colin needs more. As soon as their bodies touch, Colin slides off the chair to his knees so he’s level with Jensen, his hands dipping down to Jensen’s ass. He hooks his fingers into the meat of Jensen’s ass and yanks him forward so their crotches grind together.

Jensen’s hands find their way to Colin’s waistband and pull his shirt out of his jeans. He slides his hands under the thin cotton and lets them wander over Colin’s chest and back. Jensen pulls back from their kiss just enough to mutter “Off,” and then he’s right back in, kissing Colin furiously.

Colin pulls away and yanks his shirt off, depositing it on the floor. It’s not even over his head before Jensen latches onto a nipple, biting it gently. Colin’s hands reach for Jensen’s head and he runs his fingers through the hair, messing it up exactly how he’d imagined so many nights, fisting his cock for release.

Jensen pops the button on his jeans, as Colin arches into the sensation of Jensen’s mouth on his nipple. Reason suddenly hits as he remembers they’re in an unlocked classroom, and he pushes Jensen away.

“Jensen. Jensen, wait.” Colin’s voice is breathy like he’s late for class. “We can’t do this here.”

“Oh, yes you can,” a deep voice purrs.

Colin scrambles to his feet so quickly he knocks over the chair. He never heard the door open and Dr. Morgan come back into the room.

 _This is it,_ he thinks as he tries to cover himself by tucking his hands under his armpits. _This is how I get expelled._

Jensen noses Colin’s crotch, making him yelp. Colin tries to push Jensen away, but Jensen’s hands dig into his thighs, trying to pull him closer. The growl Jensen makes goes right to Colin’s dick, however, and Colin lets out a whine of his own.

“Please,” Dr. Morgan says with a hint of amusement. “Don’t stop on my account.” He walks down one of the rows of desks and perches there, fresh cup of coffee in hand. “You like what Jensen is doing to you?”

Colin thinks he nods, but he’s not entirely sure, what with Jensen continuing to nuzzle his cock and Dr. Morgan staring at him.

“Then by all means, let him continue.” Dr. Morgan tips his coffee cup to them before taking a sip. “I, for one, would like to see where this is going.”

“I’m trying, Jeff,” Jensen says. “Stop scaring him.”

“Me? Scary? Never.” The twinkle in his eye says otherwise.

“Look, I’ll just go,” Colin starts. He shoves Jensen away so he can grab his shirt and book bag and get the hell out of there. “I’ll drop the class tomorrow.”

“Why on earth would you do that?” Dr. Morgan asks.

Colin’s mouth drops open. “Because of this?” He gestures to Jensen and himself.

“Oh, son. No.” Dr. Morgan’s voice is all smoothness. “Jensen, stop for a sec.”

Jensen reluctantly pulls off Colin’s body and sits back on his heels. “It was just getting good,” he pouts.

“I know, Jen. I know. Colin, come here.” He crooks his finger to coax Colin forward, and the younger man comes willingly, stopping far enough away that he doesn’t feel intimidated, but close enough for Dr. Morgan to lay a hand on his shoulder. “Jen and I, well, we see the way you look at us when you think we’re not looking. It’s obvious you’ve got a bit of a crush.”

Colin sputters. “What? N-no, I don’t.”

The hand on Colin’s shoulder moves to his chin as Dr. Morgan tips his head up. “I think you do,” Dr. Morgan says, his breath smelling of coffee. “I’ve seen how you sneak glances at Jensen during lab time.”

“And I’ve caught you looking at Jeff’s ass every time he points something out on the board.” Colin startles as Jensen’s voice is in his ear. He was so distracted by Dr. Morgan that he never even heard Jensen move.

Jensen presses close against Colin’s back, one hand snaking around front to cup his crotch, the other wraps around his chest. Colin closes his eyes and inhales deeply. He wants to sink back into the body behind him. He can feel Jensen’s hard cock against his ass.

“You’re about to get the easiest A you’ve gotten in your entire college career.”

Colin’s eyes fly open when Dr. Morgan’s hands cup his face as he leans in to kiss him, his beard lightly scratching his face, the softest of groans caught in his throat. He clutches Dr. Morgan’s shirt as he opens his mouth to let his professor in.

As they kiss, Jensen’s hands find their way to Colin’s waist and they open his jeans, the pieces of material flopping down to expose his boxer-briefs. He nips at Colin’s neck then slides the pants down his legs, the cool air causing him to shiver involuntarily. When Jensen taps his calf, Colin lifts his foot so he can be divested of his shoe and half of his pants. The other side quickly follows.

Colin stands almost naked before them and he’s not sure which he wants more, Jensen at his back, kissing his neck, or Dr. Morgan pressed up against him, their cocks rubbing together.  Thankfully, he doesn’t have to choose as both men press into him and Colin feels right at home.

Dr. Morgan’s hands find his ass and pull Colin forward as Jensen trails kisses down Colin’s back. When he gets to the waistband of his underwear, Jensen’s hands slip underneath along with Dr. Morgan’s and they knead his ass together.

Colin dips his head back and groans at the feeling while Dr. Morgan - _should I call him Jeff? -_ nibbles on his earlobe, tugging at the stud that pierces the skin. 

“Whaddya think, Jen?” Dr. Morgan asks, peeking over Colin’s shoulder. “You think he’s gonna pass this class?”

“Definitely.” His breath ghosts over Colin’s skin.

The next thing he knows, Colin is naked, stepping out of the briefs Jensen pulled down. Jensen kisses his ass on the way back up and Colin squeaks just a little.

“So pale. So perfect,” Dr. Morgan whispers as he steps back to admire Colin. Colin blushes and looks at the floor, painfully aware of his nakedness.

Jensen grinds up against him again as he takes Colin’s cock in his hand, not to stroke, just hold. “What would you like me to do with this?” he whispers into Colin’s ear.

“Please -” He has no idea what he wants. Everything. Nothing. All of it.

“Please, what?”

Before Colin can answer, Dr. Morgan places his hand on top of Jensen’s. Colin gasps at the sensation as their fingers rest on his cock, teasing him with the anticipation.

“You want me to fuck you, son? Is that what you want?” Colin can’t answer. He stares at Dr. Morgan through hooded lids. “You want me to bend you over the desk and fuck you while you suck Jensen’s cock?”

“Yes,” he barely manages to get out.

“Yes, what?” Jensen asks giving Colin’s dick a squeeze.

“Y - yes, Dr. Morgan.”

“Good boy.” Dr. Morgan kisses him again, fiercely this time as Jensen continues to grope his crotch while pressing his erection firmly against Colin’s naked ass.

One of Colin’s hands fists Dr. Morgan’s shirt, the other he reaches behind to clutch at Jensen’s hair. The sensation of the men on him makes his mind spin. What’s happening can’t be real even though he knows it is. He needs to shut his mind off and just _feel._

They separate long enough to maneuver to the small desk Jensen uses for the class. Colin faces the desk and Dr. Morgan guides him until his chest gently rests on it. He splays his hands on the surface, as his cheek cools on the faux wood.

He closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath. He shudders when he feels a hand gently caress his fundament, circling over one cheek and then the other. He knows it’s Dr. Morgan behind him, the man’s hands large and rough on his skin.

Jensen taps his head and Colin opens his eyes. “Look at me,” he says. Colin swivels his head around to Jensen’s voice. “You ever done this before?”

Colin shakes his head. “No,” he manages to croak out. He clears his throat. “Never been with anyone.”

There’s a twinkle in Jensen’s eyes as he tears his gaze away to look at Jeff. “You hear that?”

“Mmmmm hmmmmm.” Dr. Morgan manages to make his hum of pleasure sound filthy.

He leans his body over Colin’s. “You want it hard and fast,” he punctuates the question with a shove of his hips, “or soft and slow?” He grinds against Colin’s ass in a way that is practically polite, considering.

As a virgin, he should say soft and slow. He doesn’t want it to hurt, and he knows it can if they’re not careful. He should let them take their time with him. He should stop this and report it to the school administration.

“Hard and fast.”

“Fuck yes,” Jensen says as he plunders Colin’s mouth with his own.

Colin hears rustling behind him as Dr. Morgan divests himself of a shirt and drops his pants to the floor. He wishes he could see what the older man looks like. How much hair scatters across his chest. He’s seen a little bit peeking out of a button-down shirt, but wonders if it’s just at the top or if it stretches all the way down to his belly, morphing into a treasure trail.

He moans into Jensen’s mouth as he feels Dr. Morgan squat behind him, hands opening his cheeks further to expose his hole. Colin arches away from Jensen as a tongue licks a trail from his balls to his hole, the beard softer than he imagined. He grunts when he feels the tongue breach his ass.

“He’s good, right?” Jensen asks as Colin nods. “And he loves doing it. He could eat you out for hours.”

 _Hours?_ Colin doesn’t think he can stand up for that long. His legs are already weak and Dr. Morgan has barely even started anything. “Please,” he says.

“Please, what?” Jensen coos.

“Please fuck me, Dr. Morgan.”

Both men groan at his words. Jensen stands and hastily opens his pants as he grips his cock. He brushes the head against Colin’s lips. Colin licks the slit, teasing him. He opens his mouth to take Jensen in. He’s never blown a guy before, and the feel of the velvety skin and the musky taste on his tongue are not quite what he imagined, but not bad.

This is it. He’s losing his virginity at college, in a classroom with his fucking _professor,_ for fuck’s sake. He wonders if he should be freaking out just a little. He’s nervous, sure, but he’s not worried. Okay, maybe a _little_ worried that they’ll get caught, and he’ll be expelled, but not because of the sex.

He’s vaguely aware of a drawer opening, and before he realizes it, one of Dr. Morgan’s slicked up fingers breaches his entrance. He groans around Jensen’s dick at the sensation. It’s not nearly as weird as he thought it would be. The finger slides in and out of him slowly.

Colin tries concentrating on Jensen because if he focuses too much of what Dr. Morgan is doing, he’s going to come, and while it wouldn’t be entirely unexpected for a first time, he’d like it to last a little longer than a few minutes.

Jensen slips his hands into his hair and thrusts into his mouth. Dr. Morgan adds another finger and wraps his hand around Colin’s cock. It’s so much. Too much. And not enough. He needs less. He needs more.

“Jesus, his mouth, Jeff. It’s so good.” Jensen pulls out of his mouth, making Colin chase after him. There’s a line of spit from the head of his dick to Colin’s lips.

“Oh yeah?” Dr. Morgan asks. “You gonna keep that up, or are you gonna come before I get going back here?”

“Spend,” Colin says.

Jensen chuckles. “Spend,” he agrees. “You want me to spend in your mouth or on your face?”

“Spend?” Dr. Morgan asks incredulously. “Are you shittin’ me?”

“Mouth.” Colin opens wide.

“Fuckin’ A,” Jensen growls. “But you’re gonna have to wait a bit, sweetheart. Not until Jeff’s got his dick in that pretty little ass.” He cards a hand through Colin’s hair. Colin leans into the touch.

“We’re almost there,” Dr. Morgan says. A little more lube and another finger and Colin is ready in no time. Colin winces as the fingers pull out of his ass. “I know. Feels weird, right?” He tears open a condom, slides it on quickly, and lubes up his cock. “You ready?”

Colin nods. He is _so_ fucking ready. 

But when Dr. Morgan pushes into him it takes his breath away.

“Breathe,” Jensen tells him as he feels a soothing hand on his lower back. Colin nods and does so.

“You let me know when you’re ready for me to move again.” Dr. Morgan’s voice is soft and reassuring. “I don’t want to hurt you, son.”

And that’s all it takes to do him in. That _son._ Dr. Morgan calls all the male students son. It’s nothing new. But something about it this time and before he can think better of it, Colin looks over his shoulder and says, “Fuck me, daddy.” 

“Jesus,” Dr. Morgan mutters. He lets go of Colin’s dick, grips his hips tightly and slides home in one long stroke. “There we go. You ready?”

Colin nods and Dr. Morgan fucks him. It’s so much better than he thought it would be. He’s rocking forward into the desk as he feels Dr. Morgan’s balls slap against his taint. He’s not sure it can get any better.

Until it does.

Dr. Morgan shifts his position slightly and Colin gasps with pleasure.

“There it is,” Jensen says.

To be honest, Colin had forgotten about him while he was lost in the sensation of being fucked. He looks up at him, unable to form any coherent words.

“Your prostate.”

 _Of course._ Colin knew about it, but he’d never imagined it would feel that good. Dr. Morgan hits it again and Colin claws at the desk. “Fuck, yes.”

“I’m close, Jen,” Dr. Morgan says, fucking Colin faster. “I can’t keep this up. He’s so tight and warm. He’s incredible.”

“Open,” Jensen commands. Colin does and is rewarded with the man’s cock, swollen with need and nearly puce in color. He keeps his mouth slack, tongue flat as Jensen thrusts into it. Colin is just along for the ride.

It’s not five pumps before Jensen spends down his throat with a low grunt. The liquid is warm and salty, not unlike his own, and Colin swallows it down easily. Jensen’s breath comes in ragged gasps as he pulls out of his mouth. “God _damn_ ,” he says. 

Colin lays his head on the desk, taking everything that Dr. Morgan gives him. The slide of his dick feels amazing, his prostate nudged every few thrusts. He zones out enjoying the sensation, thinking he could let it go on forever. He smiles at the pleasure overload.

He jolts to awareness when Dr. Morgan slips an arm around his chest and hauls him up off the desk, his pace never stuttering. Colin reaches back to pull him closer. He tilts his head back so it rests on Dr. Morgan’s chest as he breathes close to Colin’s ear. He’s just about to touch himself when he feels Jensen kneel before him.

They look at each other and Jensen takes Colin’s shaft in his mouth. He doesn’t have to move much as Dr. Morgan’s motions shove Colin forward with each thrust. Jensen licks and sucks with gusto as he takes Colin’s balls in his hand, absurdly reminding Colin of Humphrey Bogart in _The Caine Mutiny._

His laugh is short lived as his orgasm punches through him with no warning. He shoots into Jensen’s mouth and feels his body go rigid. He wants to collapse, but Dr. Morgan holds him up. Jensen pulls off his cock but continues to lick it clean.

“Fuckin’ A, kid.” It’s all Dr. Morgan can say before Colin feels his professor thrust into him once more and still and Colin realizes that he’s coming, too.

For a long minute, the room fills with the sounds of their harsh breaths. Colin doesn’t want to move for fear of committing a sexual faux pas he’s unaware of. He stills as Dr. Morgan pulls out of him. He feels even more vulnerable now that it’s over. He figures he should just get dressed and leave, although he’s not sure if he’ll ever come back to class again.

He’s about to move when Jensen stands and kisses him, a hand pulling him close. Colin has a difficult time enjoying it as his mind screams at him to go. He feels the heat of Dr. Morgan’s body on his back once more and Jensen breaks from him to kiss his teacher over his shoulder, making him even more uncomfortable.

Dr. Morgan hums approval in his ear.

“You are _so_ getting an A,” Jensen murmurs into the other. 

“I’m thinking an A+ for calling me daddy.” Dr. Morgan grinds against his ass as Jensen grinds into his crotch.

And that’s when the panic sets in. Colin quickly and carefully extricates himself from between them. “I should -”

“You should let us take care of you, son.”

“Please stay,” Jensen echos.

Colin wants to laugh at the whole situation: he’s naked, Jensen’s cock hangs out of his open pants, and Dr. Morgan is fully dressed from the waist down. He locates his pants and starts to put them on.

“Look,” he says finding his shirt and socks. “I’m under no illusion that this was some kind of weird _Penthouse Forum_ thing that’s never happening again. I’ll drop the class and I won’t say anything about what happened. You guys will be fine.” 

“Colin, that’s not -” Jensen sounds hurt.

He’s just buttoning his jeans when Dr. Morgan catches his attention by turning his face up to his. The look in Dr. Morgan’s eyes is kind and he smiles gently at Colin.

“That’s not what this is.”

“It’s not?” His brow creases in confusion.

“You think we do this a lot?” There’s definite mirth in his voice.

“Don’t you?” He supposes they do. They seemed so comfortable doing it.

Dr. Morgan kisses him softly. “Never. You’re the first.”

“Bullshit.” He pulls away from his professor. If they’re gonna lie to him, he’d better get out of there as quickly as possible. He balances on one foot and then the other to put on his shoes. “I get it. It was fun. You don’t have to lie to me like I’m some delicate flower who can’t take it.”

He grabs his backpack and turns to go but Dr. Morgan catches his arm. “Please. Don’t go.”

Something about the way he asks makes Colin stop. He looks between them, noticing the hurt on Jensen’s face, and the pleading look from Dr. Morgan. He takes a deep breath. “You really don’t do this? I’m not just the student of the semester?”

“Oh, sweetheart, no.” Jensen’s voice is soft, willing Colin to believe him. He touches Colin’s hand lightly, brushing over the knuckles. “We want you. Only you.”

“Jensen and I have been together for, what? Two years now?”

“Three.”

“Three years,” Dr. Morgan concedes. “And you, _you_ are the first person we’ve ever even considered doing this with. Granted, it’s not exactly what we imagined -”

“Understatement,” Jensen mutters.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Colin bites out.

“No! Not you. I mean the whole situation. Pouncing on you in the classroom wasn’t exactly planned.” Dr. Morgan blushes. Actually fucking blushes.

Jensen moves closer. “I suggested waiting until the semester was over like a rational person, you know, so there wouldn’t be any conflicts of interest. Jeff, of course, is the most impatient person ever.”

“Guilty,” Dr. Morgan says. “But today? I pushed.”

Jensen sighs and rolls his eyes. “What he’s trying to say is that we _like_ you. And kind of want to date you.”

That surprises Colin. Date him? How does that even work? Fuck buddies he could see, but how the hell do you date a couple?

“I see the wheels turning,” Jensen continues. “Yes. Date you. Like take you out to dinner, go to a movie, snuggle on the sofa.” He blushes and smiles. “And probably have more sex.”

“That. All of it. And more.” Dr. Morgan points at Jensen in agreement.

“I -” Colin’s head swims. Could it work? He’s heard of polyamorous triads, but he’s never met anyone who was in one. “What about the class?”

“Jensen will tutor you like I suggested. He _will_ make sure you pass this class. That I can promise.”

“And _I_ promise you’ll like my reward system.” Jensen winks at him.

Colin nods as he thinks. If he passes the class legitimately, he could….God, this was unethical on so many levels. He’s not sure he cares. There’s five weeks until the final exam, he’s pulling a C- that needs to be a C in order to pass.

“I need this class, Dr. Morgan.”

He laughs heartily. “Son, if you don’t call me Jeff from now on, I’m gonna be offended.”

He tries it out on his tongue. “Jeff.” It sounds awkward to him.

“There you go. That’s probably gonna be funky for a while until you get used to it.”

Jensen hugs Colin from behind and Colin puts his arms on his. “Bonus points on the final if you call him daddy during class.”

“Oh yeah?” Colin cocks an eyebrow at Jeff.

“Yep.”

“How many are we talking?” Colin’s already thinking about when he can slip it into a question.

“Five or six,” Jeff says. “That seems reasonable, don’t you think?”

“Doable,” Jensen agrees. “Don’t want to offer too many.”

“What do you say, kid? Do you think you’d like to date a hot guy and an old man?”

“You’re forty, asshole,” Jensen teases.

“I think I’d like that,” Colin says.


End file.
